Askurri System
Overview The Askurri system is inhabited by the Askurri. The system is a G-class star surrounded by seven planets. In order of nearness to their solar body, they are, a tiny rocky world with an average temperature of 1,000STE, a thin asteroid belt, a large rocky world, with an average temperature of 500STE, a large rocky planet, habitable, but with nigh-unbearable heat, an asteroid belt with a small lush, habited planet inside, with many forests and oceans, named Magua Nunga and Askurri V, the homeworld, and biggest population center in the system, beyond that are two large gas giants, and an asteroid cloud. After the repulsion of the Arrqs from the Kelos Sector in 21,998GST , a few Arrq Scouts were killed in the thick Asteroid belts of Askurri, and one of them survived re-entry, the body of the space-faring creature provided the Askurri scientists enough insight in the technology necessary for spaceflight. Almost all of the Askurin scientific advances since that time were extrapolated from the scout's corpse, now held in the Museum of Spaceflight in the City of Lights, Aura. Also there is the first interstellar ship of the Askurin, the Light of Aura. The greater Kelos Sector was revealed to the Askurrin on 22,000, the same year as when the Askurri System was entered into the Congressional Charter of the Kelos Sector History Before 21,998GST, Askurri was almost always fighting to keep it's few satellites operational, most of the planetary government found it to be a waste of time, and the economy of the planet was stunted, however, over time, the people became more receptive, and when the Event occured, much of the population of Askurri became far more interested in the Space Project. When the Orbital Slingshot Project finally gave results in 22,050, the large space-station built for the people working on the Slingshot became large and very popular, so popular, in fact, that until 22,056 when the Askurri Terrestrial Orbital Space Station, or A.T.O.S.S. was built, it was the single most visited object in the system, discounting the planet, over two hundred children were conceived on that station, as it was opened to the public in the middle of Masat, when the Askurri go into heat. The Askurin System is in general noted as a footnote in Kelos Sector history. There are no Antheonic Rings , and the nearest STW Route is in the Voinik System, however, the Orbital Slingshot has the power to launch a space-ship to the Voinik STW in a grand total of ten months. Government There are four main branches of the planetary government, known as the Four Armies, the name is slightly confusing, as only one of them actually deals with the Askurri military. The Four Armies are listed here: Harref Army, deals with large scale government. Riflawa Army, deals with local government. Ptuvar Army, deals with all forms of the military, including part of the Space Project. Massara Army, deals with science and economy, and shares the Space Project Ecology Askurri V and Magua Nunga are the only habitable planets in the Askurri System. Askurri V is made up of 93% water, but has a level of salt much higher than most of the known habitable planets. Since the Askurri System has one small, distant moon , the tides are very slow. The planet's tilt is exactly 9.43 degrees, meaning that Askurri has mild seasons, though due to the distance between Askurri V and it's sun, the temperatures are generally warm, on average, the temperature stays near 329STE . Due to the fact that Askurri V is 93% water, and the moon is so distant, there is very little life in the enormous oceans, and the small continent holds most of it in it's plains. The ice caps are very small. On Askurri V there is no land higher than ten feet above sea-level. Magua Nunga is 69% Water. It's moon is small and uneven, but flowing in an asteroid belt causes interesting results. There are shaky and dramatic tides that can stretch to at least 80 miles across the land, resulting in much low land swamp and jungle. The planet's spin is uneven, thanks to the asteroids, some years having 700 spins, some years having 100. As one would assume, many mythologies and rituals on Magua Nunga revolve around the atseroids constantly surrounding it, causing hundreds of eclipse like phenomena, and brilliant night shows. The rest of the planet is either grassy plains or rugged mountain ranges. The indigenous humanoids that call Magua Nunga their home are much more primitive than their Askurri V counterparts. The planet has 4 large continents and three major island chains. The temperatures are also generally warm, even on the mountains, it can get quite hot. Economy With the nearest STW Route many light-years away, even with the enormously expensive FTL Orbital Slingshot, the Askurri System is primarily self-sustaining, with only tiny amounts of off-world things ever getting there, primarily spices. Askurri has very little life diversity and what there is is mostly bland. the few spices that do grow naturally are either hard to get to, revolting, or don't add much to the taste. The first off-world spices other than salt, of which Askurri has an abundance of, were a godsend to the bland tastes of the Askurri. However, these are very expensive and therefore do not actually affect the economy of the planet as much as the Salt Trade. The Salt Trade began in 21,244GST, with Adarr Mokriva, who sent the first taste of salt back to his own tribe, which was part of the Ptuvar Army about 800 Solar Rotations ago. The main thing being sold on most markets are either electronics (that is to say, hand-held computers, weapons, starships ), food, (Ptrava meat , Ysovo grains , and other nutritious and long-lasting products), and Jalvakai spices, especially the ones grown in the Zumhen System, which galactically, is not that far away, especially with the FTL travel afforded by the Antheonic Rings and the STW Routes. Society The Askurri are a race of furred creatures, mobility is provided by their two legs, and their two arms with four fingers each provides the Askurri with advanced manipulation of tools and other similar objects. The Four Armies were many hundreds of SRs (Solar Rotations) ago, an amalgamation of tribes, and today, the Emperor is a title given to the leader of each Army, though today it is primarily ceremonial. The official government is in Aura, in the Palace of Askurri , within the palace is a large circular room, which is divided into four parts, the Army Councilmen all go into the four sections based on their afilliation, this is known as the Council of Aura. Category:Kelos System Category:Kelos Sector Category:Askurri System